A New Start
by BrokenStrings99
Summary: Ruka and Mara has been expelled from their last school because of Mara's recklessness. In the start of their second year, they switched school to the one their old friend Nami goes to. Follow the girls on a trip through their school year filled with humor, love and lots of drama! ACE X OC/RUKA, LAW X OC/MARA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is BlondRebelle, and I have started this little fanfic. I have had troubles making an Ace x OC because I don't like how it turns out and I am completely clueless to how I am supposed to make him survive. This is my first fanfic (on this account) and I hope you won't write flames. I don't have any problems with reviews that tell me something I need to work on, but it will also be nice if you wrote it nicely. **

**Summary: Ruka and Mara has been expelled from their last school because of Mara's recklessness. In the start of their second year, they switched school to the one their old friend Nami goes to. Follow the girls on a trip through their second school year filled with humor, love and lots of drama! **

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 1.**

Ruka didn't say anything as we entered the classroom. I guess she was pretty shy. I was too though; at least we got to do this together. When we opened the door we only got a few stares at us, but they didn't last for long. I was glad. We sat down in the back of the classroom, and started our girly conversation.

"So did you see any hot guys on our way in?" I whispered to her. She blushed a tiny little shade of pink and held her hand in front of her mouth. "Mara!" She whispered back. She pulled her hand down and smirked. "Of course I did..." she said smiling. I just laughed and smirked. "Oh really? Who?" I asked her. She blinked a few times. "Well, I don't know. If you didn't know, we're in a school full of strangers," she backfired at me. She was probably a little bit embarrassed by my question, but she didn't show any signs of humiliation.

"Describe him then," I said. I looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching or listening to us. "I'm not telling you! You usually say secrets out loud," she told me and I nodded in agreement. It was kind of true. I had a lot of bad habits. Telling other people other people's secret was one of them.

"Okay, I won't ask again," I told her. She sat properly down in her chair and took up her notebook and pen, but it wasn't just a normal notebook. I remember I gave it to her as a gift one time, the pen too. The book was white with light red papers. It was decorated with roses on the outside, and had one empty area on it where you could write your name on. Her name was written in calligraphy.

_Blue A. Ruka._

The pen was white with the word _best friend_ on it and the ink was just normal black. "You still have that, huh? I don't even remember when I gave it to you," I said and Ruka smiled. "It was a little more than a year ago. You said I could start writing in it our first year of high school, but I forgot. So it will be the second year of high school. It is a new school anyway, so it will be a beginning to something new too," she said and smiled at me. I just grinned back. "Well, I'm glad you liked the present," I said. She just laughed and opened it up. I saw that she had drawn something in it on the first page.

"You used it already! You traitor!" I said. "I had permission to start using it in first grade, and I have only drawn a picture," she said and showed it to me. The girl deserved applause. The picture was beautiful. It was of a ballerina, with a fluffy skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was standing on her toes. She was holding a violin and it looked like she was about to play. She looked so real, like a black and white picture that was taken with a camera. She was standing inside a bubble or… it looked like a snow globe, but the water and snow was outside the bubble, keeping her safe.

I smiled at the picture and I noticed something special. The girl on the picture had the same face as me. She had drawn me as a pretty ballerina. "Oh my god, Ruka. You have a talent that can reach the gods," I said to her. "Too bad I don't believe in them then. You like how I turned you into a ballerina?" She asked and I grinned. "Of course, I look so cute. Aw, thank you. You have to hang it up in the apartment!" I told her. Her eyebrows rose up. "I won't. I am going to copy this and then put it on the wall. I won't hang up my original work," she said and I totally agreed. That would be terrible if someone stole it. It was probably much safer in Rukas book.

Suddenly the door went open and some people came into the room. I noticed two girls and many boys. I didn't take much notice of them, but they sat down beside us, one of them though, caught my eye, the orange haired girl. "Nami?" I asked. She looked up at me and suddenly her face lit up like a disco ball. "Mara? Ruka? Is that you guys?" I just nodded. I looked at her school uniform. Her shirt was really buttoned up to show of her big chest, and her skirt was pulled so high up on her stomach that if she bent down, you could probably see her panties. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and some strands of hair fell down on both sides of her face.

She went over to us and hugged us both really hard when we stood up. "It has been so long. Did you switch schools?" Nami asked with a smile on her face. "No, this little douchebag got us both expelled," Ruka pointed at me. "Wha?! Don't blame me! You had a really big finger in the game too," I defended myself. "No. I was the one that tried to stop you from tagging at the girl bathroom, and your art turned out really badly, so I just fixed it a little. And we got caught," she said. "See? You just said that you were in it," I spit back at her. "Oh really? Let's see, you painted the teacher's car pink with paint and you threw a bucket with cold water at the principal!" "Hey, he only got a little wet." "He also got a concussion because you 'accidently' also threw the **bucket**," she looked at me with an annoyed face. "Again; you were there and could have stopped me from throwing the whole bucket. If you had helped me, it wouldn't have been so heavy," I told her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Besides, because of me, we got to change school and begin in the same class as Nami," I said again, sat down and crossed my left leg over the right. "So you should thank me for getting you in trouble." Ruka rolled her eyes.

I poked her cheek a few times before she threatened to bite it off. "Okay, wolfie. Don't get so mad," I said and pouted. She rolled her eyes again. Nami turned to her group again.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet," she said to them and they turned their attention to us. I blinked and Ruka smiled. "Boys + Vivi, this is Ruka and Mara. They just transferred from another school and they are starting in our class," she said and jumped excitedly. "Nami if you your skirt goes any higher, the boys will see your panties," I told her and she quickly fixed it.

"Mara, Ruka: this is Sabo, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Kid, Law and Vivi, and they are the best people on the whole school," she said. "You should really get to know them, they are people you can trust," She added and nodded. "Aw, Nami," Vivi said. "Don't say that," Sabo sweat dropped. "Nami-swan~! You are so nice too!" Sanji said and I am pretty sure he is the womanizer.

Nami punched him in the head making us all sweat drop. When the teacher came into the room he saw that Sanji was lying on the floor with hearts in his eyes. "Did he do something perverted again?" the teacher asked. We all nodded and he just sighed. "Well, someone help him up to one of the free seats. The rest of you just sit down," the teacher said.

I sat down in the far back with Ruka at my right, Nami at my left, Vivi at her left again and she was also sitting closest to the window. The one sitting on the other side of Ruka was that Ace guy. Luffy sat right in front of him with Sabo on his left. Law sat in front of me and Kid sat in front of Nami. Zoro sat beside Kid and Sanji sat in the front, flirting with some girls when he woke up.

"We have some new students here today, why don't you stand up?" The teacher asked. We hesitated a bit, but both I and Ruka stood up. "Now can you present yourself?" The teacher asked. Ruka made a sign for me to start. I just breathed in and out.

"My name is Diamond Mara, I can be a bit reckless and crazy..." I heard Ruka say: 'just a bit?!' really low, but I and the boys around her heard it and laughed slightly.

"... but I'm a nice person," I said and sat down again. Ruka drew her hand through her long blond, almost white hair. "My name is Blue A. Ruka. I am usually quiet, but the girl sitting to my left often gets me in trouble..."

Suddenly we all heard a thud. Ruka looked to her right."... and Ace just died," she said like it was the most normal thing to say. "He DIED?!" Luffy freaked out, but then suddenly; he fell asleep too. "Yeah, that's normal. Please sit down Ruka. My name is Marco and I'm your homeroom teacher," Marco said. Ruka sat down and looked at Ace. Then she started to look at the teacher again. Just looking at Ace and Luffy made me sleepy too, but I knew there was a long day ahead of us.

**End of Chapter 1**

**_We were almost at the engineering club when we heard two guys run towards us screaming at us to get out of the way. Ace grabbed my arm and pulled me against him as he stepped out of the way._**

**_"Hey Ace," they said before rushing past them. Ace laughed. I blushed because we were so close again..._**

**Until next time.**

**-BlondRebelle**


	2. Chapter 2

_"My name is Diamond Mara, I can be a bit reckless and crazy..." I heard Ruka say: 'just a bit?!' really low, but I and the boys around her heard it and laughed slightly._

_"... but I'm a nice person," I said and sat down again. Ruka drew her hand through her long blond, almost white hair. "My name is Blue A. Ruka. I am usually quiet, but the girl sitting to my left often gets me in trouble..."_

**_Suddenly we all heard a thud. Ruka looked to her right."... and Ace just died," she said like it was the most normal thing to say. "He DIED?!" Luffy freaked out, but then suddenly; he fell asleep too. "Yeah, that's normal. Please sit down Ruka. My name is Marco and I'm your homeroom teacher," Marco said. Ruka sat down and looked at Ace. Then she started to look at the teacher again. Just looking at Ace and Luffy made me sleepy too, but I knew there was a long day ahead of us._**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 2.**

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

Marco was our homeroom teacher. He was smart and kind, but he had this weird hairstyle. I'm not going to say anything about it. I'll just keep quiet. Ace had woken up and nudged Luffy in the back waking him too. They probably had some kind of narcolepsy or something.

"So today is not so much learning, because it is the first day. There's more information and stuff and you can walk around the school more. You can also check out the clubs. There are engineering, medics, art, music, kendo, home economics and archery," Marco said.

That was cool. We could walk around and check out the school. Suddenly the bell rang and people got their stuff and left the classroom. Some were left though, and I and Mara was one of them. "I am going to check out the music club," Mara said. "Really? Well that's great! You have a great talent for the violin," I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"You play the violin?" another person came into the conversation. It was Nami and Vivi. "Well…" Mara stuttered. "Yes, and she is one hell of a violinist," I said making Mara blush slightly. Mara loved music and playing music, but I knew that she had trouble with audience. She said that I was easy to play for, because I was her best friend, but she had problems with other people.

"I'm not that good…" she said and tried to push the topic down. "Anyways, you knew that Ruka could draw, right?" she said and her face lightened up again. I grabbed my notebook and just slowly retreated backwards, until I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see the freckled guy looking down on me while grinning like an idiot. "What's that?" he asked. I looked down to see that my notebook was actually still open showing the picture of Mara. With a quick move he grabbed my wrist that was holding the book and brought it further up for him to see.

"Wow… did you make this?" he smiled at me. I flushed when I saw his cute smile. His warm eyes, toothy grin, cute freckles and with that amazing black hair that framed it all. I think I dozed off for a moment, because his eyebrows rose and I quickly nodded, trying to get control over my emotions.

"Yeah… kind of," I said. What a stupid thing to say. Either I made it or I didn't, and I did make it. "it's incredible," he said with a warm smile while he looked at the picture. I blushed again; this was too much for me right now. "That's what I said," Mara said breaking the moment.

"No, you did not," I told her. "I said that you had a talent that can reach the gods. That is technically the same as incredible," she flashed a grin at me and I sighed. I forcefully took down my arm again and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where're you going?" Mara ran after me. I looked back at her. "To my locker. Then I am going to check out the engineering club," I said and continued to walk. "Okay! See you at lunch," she said and I think she went into the classroom again.

When I found my locker, I opened it up and put my notebook and pen inside. I also looked at my schedule for tomorrow.

_School begins 9:00 A.M_

_1 60 minutes: math_

_10 minutes break_

_2 60 minutes: Biology_

_10 minutes break_

_3 40 minutes: English_

_Lunch: 80 minutes_

_4 50 minutes: History_

_School ends 1:00 P.M_

It wasn't a very long day tomorrow. Maybe I and Mara could fix our apartment the next day. I closed the locker and suddenly got surprised by a familiar freckled face which made me jump backwards and curse out. "Shit… you scared me," I said trying to catch my breath. "Sorry," he said. I blinked.

"Why did you hide behind the locker?" I asked him. "To surprise you: I heard that you were checking out the engineering club," he answered me. He smiled again. Oh, that beautiful smile of his. _No, bad Ruka! _My thoughts pushed me back to reality.

"And I haven't gotten a chance to properly introduce myself," he said and reached out his hand. "My name is Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you!" I blushed when he smiled that beautiful grin at me again. My heart was flying through the room and into another. I think my mind also went somewhere else, because I couldn't think straight.

"Uhm… My name is Blue A. Ruka," I reached out my hand and grabbed his. We shook it and he let go. "It's a pleasure," I just said. We stood there looking at each other and holding in our laughs. I was the first who exploded. "That was pretty stupid," I laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was," Ace laughed too.

I just shook my head. The idiot was a complete idiot. Why don't boys think of consequences? "Anyways, shall I follow you to the engineering club?" Ace asked me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," I said and I followed him down the hallway to the engineering club.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

I was really bored. Ruka had just left me behind and now people asked me about my music skills. I did not like to be the center of everything, and I did certainly not like it when I was alone. "So Mara? Are you going to check out the music club?" Nami asked me sweetly. I looked up to find her staring down at me with one of her cute smiles.

"I don't know… I am not good at playing on stage," I said and just continued to do what I was doing… whatever I was doing.

"C'mon, Vivi is in that club! You can go together," Nami said and Vivi stepped forward. "It's okay to have stage fright. You'll get over it. I had stage fright when I first started here as well," Vivi told me. I looked up at her. The girl smiled gently at me. It was kind of different from how Nami smiled…

"Alright, I can at least check it out. I said I was going to anyway so," I told them and Nami grabbed my arm. "C'mon then! You have to hurry," she said. "We have all day, Nami," Vivi sweat dropped and tried to loosen Namis grip from my arm.

"Why do we have to hurry?" I asked as I stood. "And Vivi is the one who is going to show me the club, not you…" I told her. I felt a little bit bad when I saw her face sink into a pout. "I don't want to be alone," she said. I looked over at Sanji who was flirting with some girls and got an idea.

"Hey Sanji! I need your assistance!" I said with a dramatic voice. Nami gave me a warned glare. "What is it my beautiful diamond?" he asked. "You have to take care of Nami for us," I said and pushed Nami into Sanjis embrace. "You'll get back for this," I heard Nami grumble when I and Vivi left.

"That was mean," Vivi told me. "Well, I am not really known for being very nice," I smiled at her and she gave me a nervous and weird look. I changed the topic. "So, what kind of instrument do you play?" I asked her. She looked up at the ceiling. "The piano," she said and looked down again. "Cool, maybe we can play together sometime?" I asked her. "That would be nice," she answered me with a pleasured smile.

I just grinned at her. Vivi was a kind girl. A little bit like Ruka, but Ruka wasn't that polite. Well, neither was I so I was not the one to judge.

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

We were almost at the engineering club when we heard two guys run towards us screaming at us to get out of the way. It looked like it was two guys from the Kendo club as they were dressed in some sort of complicated uniform. Ace grabbed my arm and pulled me against him as he stepped out of the way.

"Hey Ace," they said before rushing past them. Ace laughed. I blushed because we were so close again and I looked up at him. He was so dreamy I could start to drool, but of course… I didn't.

I pushed myself away from him and we started to walk again.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

"Out of the way," I heard. Vivi quickly went to the side, but I wasn't fast enough and I got run down by some guy. "I'm sorry," he shouted. I was lying on my stomach before I moved around to sit up. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" Vivi asked me with a worried tone. My arm was not working the way it was supposed to. Hell, it even hurt. "Bloody hell," I muttered. I raised up and grabbed my arm.

"Are your arm okay? We should go and check out your wound. Uhm… Law! He can fix it!" Vivi said and dragged me over to another direction.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**_"I didn't know you were a doctor," I said. He smirked, and that made my heart pound just slightly. "I'm not, I am training to be one though," he said._**

**_"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I was probably staring or something and a little blush crept up on my cheeks. "No, just… impressed," I said. Why did I say that? It made me sound stupid. He just laughed slightly. "Yeah, people say so. They also say I am too young, but who cares," he said._**

**_"I heard you play the violin," he said and I blushed deeply now. "Eh, well yeah. I do," I said. He looked up at me and smirked. "You have to play for me once," he said and continued his work. "Yeah, I can probably do that," I said and tried to smile. I think I failed. "It's not too tight, is it?" he asked me and looked me in the eyes._**

****Until next time.****

****-BlondRebelle****


	3. Chapter 3

_"Out of the way," I heard. Vivi quickly went to the side, but I wasn't fast enough and I got run down by some guy. "I'm sorry," he shouted. I was lying on my stomach before I moved around to sit up. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" Vivi asked me with a worried tone. My arm was not working the way it was supposed to. Hell, it even hurt. "Bloody hell," I muttered. I raised up and grabbed my arm._

**_"Are your arm okay? We should go and check out your wound. Uhm… Law! He can fix it!" Vivi said and dragged me over to another direction._**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 3.**

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

My arm stung, but nothing that I couldn't handle. Vivi led me to the medics club and asked after that Law guy. When he came out he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows slightly. He came over to me and took my hand gently in his and began to study my arm.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a sprain, I can fix it," he said and forced me to sit down in one of the chair and he grabbed another chair and put it close to mine. I watched him walk back and forth as he went past me and the lockers. His pace was steady and firm, and the white coat he was wearing, suited him well, actually. What surprised me the most; the white, fluffy, black dotted hat on his head.

It kind of suited him in a way that is hard to explain. "You," he said. My eyes were glued to his back. He took out some bandage and walked over to sit in the chair beside me. "You are that new girl. Diamond Mara?" he asked. "Just Mara," I said as he took my arm again and began to bandage it.

"I didn't know you were a doctor," I said. He smirked, and that made my heart pound just slightly. "I'm not, I am training to be one though," he said. "But you are in high school," I said. "My father has trained me since I was a little kid," he said and continued to smirk. His hands were surprisingly gentle as he wrapped the bandage around my arm. It was weird, because he looked like the rough type of guy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I was probably staring or something and a little blush crept up on my cheeks. "No, just… impressed," I said. Why did I say that? It made me sound stupid. He just laughed slightly. "Yeah, people say so. They also say I am too young, but who cares," he said.

"I heard you play the violin," he said and I blushed deeply now. "Eh, well yeah. I do," I said. He looked up at me and smirked. "You have to play for me once," he said and continued his work. "Yeah, I can probably do that," I said and tried to smile. I think I failed. "It's not too tight, is it?" he asked me and looked me in the eyes.

They were beautiful in a way that is hard to explain. Law was rather handsome. Dark skin, black hair and if I could see correctly I noticed some tattoos on his hands. "No, it's perfect," I said. He nodded and fastened it properly.

"There. All done," he said and stood up and offered me a hand. I took it with my good-hand and he pulled me up. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and I walked towards the door.

"Hey Mara-ya," he said. I turned my head to look at him. "Remember your promise," he said. I tilted my head slightly. "Remember that you have to play for me once," he said and smirked. Oh god… God fucking dammit…

"I will," I said and I heard him chuckle before I exited the room. Vivi was waiting for me outside. "Are you alright?" she asked me. "I am fine, just a sprain. C'mon let's get going," I told her.

**(Ruka's P.O.V) **

When I and Ace entered the engineering club, I was kind of surprised. There were literally no other girls here. I was totally alone. I looked around the big room to see that tools were attached to the walls, there were some cars there and an open garage door. We were in a garage. I did actually expect it, but I didn't expect to be right.

"Hey Ace, who's the chick?" a boy with blueish hair asked me. I kind of blushed of the nickname. "This is Ruka, she wanted to check out the club," Ace answered. "Hey," I said awkwardly. The others just waved and continued on their work.

"Is this all you do? Fix cars?" I asked Ace. He smiled. "We don't only fix, we build. You see that beauty over there?" he asked me and pointed in a direction of a beautiful car. It was red and had this slim style. I didn't know anything about cars, but it was indeed a beauty.

"I made it," Ace said and I turned to look at him with a shocked expression. "You made it? Are you serious?" he nodded. "Want to see?" he asked me with an excited look. "Y-yeah," I said. We walked closer to the beautiful transport. "Have you tested it?" I asked. "No, I'm not allowed to drive," he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I can fall asleep behind the wheel," he said and opened the car with a key.

"Oh, well that sucks," I said when he sat in the front. I admired the seats, the equipment; I admired everything in the car. "Yeah, get in," he said and jumped out so I could get in. The seat was so comfortable. "Well, I understand why you can fall asleep. It's like floating on a cloud," I said and leaned back. "It's amazing. And you made this? How am I supposed to top that?" I asked him. He laughed and I got out.

"Well, we do have people that work on different kinds of stuff," he said. He got behind me again, and pointed at a boy who sat in front of his computer. "We have Baron who's more into computer stuff," he said and I looked at the boy who held a screwdriver. Suddenly his computer was set on fire and he made a run for the fire extinguisher. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that happens, over there we have Crane who is more into real robots," Ace said. He pointed at a guy who was holding some sort of tablet. It was a little thing that made milkshake I think.

"Is that a blender?" I asked. "No, it's more than that! It does everything for you. You just push a few buttons and it technically chooses out the fruit and ingredients for you, and it tastes amazing!" Ace said. "Awesome…" I said.

"I know right? Everyone does their own thing here. We're kind of like a little family," he said and smiled. "And you are the president?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know?" he asked me and I smiled. "I figured it out right now," I said and smirked. "Why you… that was dirty," he said. I just laughed.

"It's not funny," he said trying to be serious. I just laughed more. "I'm totally pissed," he laughed the last word. "Then why are you laughing?" I asked him while my laughter died down to a giggle. "Because you're so cute," he laughed. My laughter died down completely when I heard that and my face reddened up a bit. "What?" I asked. He stopped laughing too. "What?" he asked. "What did you just say?" I said again and stared at him with detective eyes.

"Uhm… Nothing…" He replied. I tilted my head slightly before the doors busted open. And in came… I think Kid was his name.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asked with a rather annoyed tone. "This is Ruka," Ace answered for me. "I told you that I don't want any of your whores in this garage, she can leave," Kid said rather pissed. I didn't like him. "What did he call me?" I asked Ace. It was unpleasant to be called a whore when you haven't done anything.

"Didn't you hear what I said girl? Get out!" Kid shouted at me. "Kid, you're not the boss anymore. She wants to join," Ace tried to defend me with his words, but I don't think it helped. Kid merely laughed. "She wants to join? How many girls out there can handle engineering? Not many," Kid said. "I doubt that she can do it," Kid laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes! Maybe you'll find a brain in there," I shouted back at him. Ace grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. "Don't insult him. Bad things happen," Ace said seriously. I looked up at him and noticed that he had changed a bit, but not only him. The whole room had changed. It was like I was in a different room. The aura was darker, the spirit that lightened up the room just a few minutes ago was totally gone. "What did you say you bitch?" Kid turned to me again and had flames in his eyes.

He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed it faintly. I could breathe, but it hurt. He leaned closer to me and whispered loud to me. "Listen up, I don't care if you want to join, but insult me again and you won't have a tongue to insult me with," he said. "That's enough Kid!" Ace said and Kid let go of my neck. I knelt down. I felt like throwing up, but I only coughed a few times.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ace touched my shoulder to comfort me. I breathed hard, but stood up again. "I'm fine, no worries," I said. I turned to look at Ace again. He looked so worried it was almost cute. I broke the silence when I smiled and spoke.

"So… where do I sign up?"

**End of Chapter 3**

_I had left Ace in the engineering club and I had gone back to my locker. I opened it up and I looked for my notebook. I just stood in the locker and looked at the picture I had drawn of Mara. I wish Mara could play for everyone, not just a few people. She had a talent that she didn't want to show to people. Or at least not so many people at once._

_I looked into my bag to find a picture of me and Mara. I taped it to my door and smiled. She was my best friend, but she could be a little bit confusing some times. Suddenly something fell down; a piece of paper._

_I'd like to get to know you more_

**_That was it. It was kind of creepy and I didn't know what to say. I quickly put the paper inside my notebook and closed it before putting it in my bag._**

****Until next time.****

****-BlondRebelle****


	4. Chapter 4

_"What did you say you bitch?" Kid turned to me again and had flames in his eyes._

_He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed it faintly. I could breathe, but it hurt. He leaned closer to me and whispered loud to me. "Listen up, I don't care if you want to join, but insult me again and you won't have a tongue to insult me with," he said. "That's enough Kid!" Ace said and Kid let go of my neck. I knelt down. I felt like throwing up, but I only coughed a few times._

_"Hey, are you alright?" Ace touched my shoulder to comfort me. I breathed hard, but stood up again. "I'm fine, no worries," I said. I turned to look at Ace again. He looked so worried it was almost cute. I broke the silence when I smiled and spoke._

**_"So… where do I sign up?"_**

****Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.****

****Chapter 4.****

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

We stood in front of two quite big doors. They were brown and had this feeling like something inside just waited to be explored. "Why do the doors feel so… lively?" I asked Vivi. She looked at me with a big smile and eyes that held excitement.

"Just wait until we get inside," she said and opened both the doors at once. It was like the time stopped. It was a big scene in front of us with curtains on each side. The room was slightly dark, but the scene was all lightened up. It felt like it strengthened the room, like it held history, art, music.

"You see, the music club is not only music. We sometimes dance, we sometimes act different plays, and we sometimes set up a big show that the whole school usually loves," Vivi said and walked downwards towards the big scene.

It walked after her. I looked to my left and to my right. It was so many seats that not only the school, but probably the whole city could get in here. I felt watched. Like there were people sitting there and just watching me, smiling, clapping. Oh, it felt so… weird.

"What makes this place so magical?" I asked Vivi. She turned around and looked at me like I had said something unusual. "What do you mean? You're in a theater. It's supposed to feel like this," she smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her. I did and she brought me backstage.

There were so many people here. It was unbelievable. In one corner there were dancers, in another there were a band. Two people even worked with tissue. Some were pole dancing, some were acting, it was like a mixed up world of show.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone," Vivi dragged me to one of the people who just stood still and watched. "Laura," Vivi said. A girl who looked like she was a senior turned around. She had short green hair and glasses on her nose. She was completely pale and her shining red lipstick wanted to make you blind.

Her outfit was easy though; a blue top with a brown leather jacket, black pants and brown boots. "This is Mara, she wants to join the club," Vivi said and Laura raised an eyebrow. "She can play the violin," she also said. Laura didn't look impressed at all, probably because we stood in a row of talents.

"Interesting," she said and then she walked away. She just simply walked away. "Follow her," Vivi said. "What?" I asked. "She wants to hear," Vivi told me and slightly nudged me to go after her. I did and I followed her out on the stage.

She held a violin. She held the beautiful instrument in her hands, and her fingers ran over the strings. "You can play this?" she asked. I nodded. She rolled her eyes and tossed the instrument at me. Yes, you heard me. She tossed the instrument. Luckily I caught it in midair.

"If you had dropped that, I would have thrown you out immediately," she told me. She still held the bow in her hand and she smirked. "You threw this piece of art at me, not the other way around. It is not a way to treat this delicate instrument," I told her. She instantly threw the bow at me too, which I caught.

"Play," she demanded, but I hesitated a bit. She looked impatient as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot lightly in the ground. "Play!" she said again. She made me feel insecure about the instrument, but I did as she told me to do.

**(Vivi's P.O.V)**

I heard strings, a beautiful melody from a little instrument. I slowly peaked out of the curtains to see Mara playing softly. Her eyes were closed, and her body swayed a little from side to side. Her light brown hair fell down in waves and danced with her body. She smiled. She was happy.

The melody started slow, but it picked up its pace after a minute. It sounded dangerous. It was like I could picture it. I closed my eyes and listened. I could see the ocean. I could see a boat; a little sail ship.

It was so peaceful, but then the sky changed and the waves got rougher. A storm came, and rocked the ship from side to side. The people on board scream, like they knew they couldn't make it. Then a big wave came, and washed them all under. Then it was peaceful again.

The people got up on shore on a little island. They were happy that they were safe. "Enough," I heard and the music stopped directly, bringing me back to reality.

"It was beautiful, indeed," I could see that Laura was smiling. This was some special part about her. She seemed rough and cold, but she actually was kind of okay. She just tested the new people, because if you can stand up to a rough person and still play, then you can stand up to anything. That was at least what she used to say.

"Welcome to the club," she said and reached out her hand to Mara. Mara took it, but I couldn't see her facial expression. It was glued at something outside the scene. I looked down to see someone sitting in the chairs. It was kind of hard to see who it was, but I could see that it was a guy.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

He was sitting there, smirking. He had listened to my music, to my song. He had stared at me the whole time. I could feel it, and he had closed his eyes to listen deeper. He was definitely a weird man, and I didn't expect him to come here and listen to me now. My eyes looked over at Laura again. She seemed like another person.

She smiled at me and I took her hand. We shook it and she left me again. I looked out to find him again, but he was gone. The doors were slightly swaying. Law had left. Did that mean that I didn't have to play for him again?

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

I had left Ace in the engineering club and I had gone back to my locker. I opened it up and I looked for my notebook. I just stood in the locker and looked at the picture I had drawn of Mara. I wish Mara could play for everyone, not just a few people. She had a talent that she didn't want to show to people. Or at least not so many people at once.

I looked into my bag to find a picture of me and Mara. I taped it to my door and smiled. She was my best friend, but she could be a little bit confusing some times. Suddenly something fell down; a piece of paper.

_I'd like to get to know you more_

That was it. It was kind of creepy and I didn't know what to say. I quickly put the paper inside my notebook and closed it before putting it in my bag.

I closed the locker and went for the cafeteria. It was full of people. Almost impossible to find who I wanted to find. It took a while, but I found Nami sitting together with Zoro, Sanji, Sabo and Luffy. They sat with two other people too that I didn't know.

Nami noticed me and waved me over. "Ruka, how was the engineering club?" Nami asked me. I sat down next to her. "It was okay, except for Kid who tried to kill me, but it was okay," I answered her and tried to smile. "Kid tried to kill you?" she asked me with a worried tone. "I'll kill that bastard for trying to harm my beautiful Ruka-chwan!" Sanji said and rose up from the table and walked away leaving fire behind him.

"Kid just has a bad thing with accepting new people. He'll come around, you'll see," Nami said and took a bite of her salad. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me. "Well, yeah, but introduce me first," I said. She went back from me to the guys sitting across from us to me again.

"Oh, yeah. Usopp, Chopper, this is Ruka," Nami said. "Nice to meet you," they said in unison. "No, nice to meet you, I'm going to get some food," I said and walked over to the buffet that was placed out.

It smelled weird, but I decided to give it a try. It was meatballs… I think and spaghetti. It was also salad, you could take. I took a little bit of everything and a glass of juice.

I found out table again and saw that Ace had come back from the engineering club. Mara and Vivi was also there. "Ruka!" Mara shouted and when I placed my food down. She got up and rushed towards me and hid her head in my chest.

"I need help," she cried. I patted her head slowly and tried to… I don't know. Comfort her, maybe?

"The music president hates me, she's evil," she cried. "Oh, I can top that," I said and looked at Ace who had fallen asleep in her food. "How can you top it?! The president was a demon, I mean it!" she told me held me by my shirt.

"Hey, relax. It can't be that bad, it's just our first day. Everything will be better tomorrow," I tried to cheer her on, but she just gave me one of her gloomy face expressions. "Dammit, fell asleep," I heard beside me.

"Welcome back," I said as I sat down beside Nami again. "Thank you," he said and started to eat again. I stared at my food. I didn't want it anymore. It looked weird. The meatballs didn't look like meatballs.

"The meatballs don't look like meatballs," I said and stared at my food in disgust. "Like you would know," commented Mara. "Shut up, I just know that they aren't supposed to look like this," I said and took a bite of one of them. It came right out again though.

"Man down, call the police," I said and made a dramatic fall, which mean lying my head on the table. "Don't you mean the hospital?" asked Chopper. "No, these people deserve to be arrested for food poisoning," I whispered. Nami patted my back.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Luffy said and grabbed my plate and started to stuff it down his stomach. I immediately rose up again and stared. "Not only did the food taste bad, I spitted all over that plate," I whispered to Ace. He just laughed.

"I want to go home," Mara said. I looked at her. "Do you feel sick?" I asked her. "No, I am just surrounded by idiots," she whined and pouted. "Idiots?" I asked. I grabbed my spoon, took some of Aces food and threw it in Maras face.

"Is it getting more fun?" I asked her again and smiled. Nami giggled while the boys laughed. "No," she answered me and took a piece of spaghetti and threw it on my head. It stuck to my hair and fell down like it was my own.

"Oh, you should not have done that," I said and grabbed some of Nami's salad. I threw it, but she dodged and it ended up on someone behind her. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" they asked. I burst out laughing as the person I hit with salad threw something back at me, but I dodged it and it fell on someone behind me.

"You want to go girl?" the guy behind me asked. "Foodfight!" I heard and suddenly everyone started to throw food at each other. I just sat down again and drunk some of juice before I threw the juice (not the glass) at some random person.

"I want to get out," I said and darted past people who were throwing disgusting meatballs at each other. The others followed and we got out alive, and surprisingly clean. "Well, that was fun," Mara said. "So do you want to go home now?" I asked her. "Yeah, I am tired. And I have sprained my arm," she said.

I turned to look at her. "What?!" I said. "Why didn't you say so?" I asked her again. I felt like my heart sunk. Why did she keep it for herself?

"Well, I didn't need to. It's not like you're my mom," she said. "And I can take care of myself," she added and crossed her arms over the chest. I furrowed my eyebrows. My hand grabbed the piece of spaghetti that was in my hair and pulled it out.

"What do you guys say? Should we walk them home?" Ace asked his brothers. "There's no need for that," I said and Mara shrugged. "I don't mind," she said and looked at me. "Yeah, I am kind of exhausted even though nothing have happened today," Sabo added.

"Oh, well. If you're going home too, then you probably can walk with us," I said. We got to our lockers and gathered our stuff. I put my bag over my shoulder and locked the locker again. The boys and Mara seemed ready to go, and Nami, Vivi, Chopper and Usopp bid us farewells.

When we exited the school, a fresh air blew through my hair. It was refreshing. "There's a storm coming," I heard Ace say. "A storm?" Mara asked. "Are we going to die?" I heard Luffy ask. "No, it won't come before tonight," Sabo said. I looked at Ace. He seemed to look up to the sky and just… I don't know. It was like he was communicating with it or something.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked down on me and smiled. "Yeah, no worries," he said and his eyes went up to look at the road. Something wasn't right, but I let it slide for the moment.

"I want food," Luffy whined. "We just ate," Mara told him, but it seemed that he didn't even hear it. "Don't bother talking to him when he is hungry. It is like he goes into a state that only food can get him out of," Sabo told us. Mara chuckled and I struggled to keep my laughter down.

It was getting colder. Sabo was right; it was probably a storm coming soon. "Question; when you said we are home when the storm comes… does that mean that the storm actually can kill us?" I asked him. Sabo stared down at me. First his face expression told me that it was the stupidest thing I could ever ask, but then his face softened and he started to think.

"I actually don't know…" he said. "I never bothered to figure it out." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, we have to fix up the apartment, and we could use some help," Mara said smiling sweetly at both Sabo and Ace. She didn't even care about Luffy who was imagining meat in his own little world.

"I don't know, I'm a bit tired," Sabo said. "Me too and I have plans," Ace answered. I looked over at Mara who seemed very disappointed and something popped into my mind.

"Hey Luffy! What do you say about helping us with the apartment," I asked him. "He's not going to say anything," Ace told me. I smirked evilly. "I will personally pay you," I told him again, he was still not listening though. The others just chuckled. "…With pizza," I said and he sparked up like fireworks. "How much?!" He said with hearts in his eyes and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"As much as you can handle, but there's one catch," I said and nodded slightly. "What is it?" he asked joyfully. "Your brothers have to help," I told him and suddenly Ace held out his arm so I would stop. "Nonononono, I have things to do," he said.

"Lots of lots of pizza…" I sang and Luffy just drooled more and more. Ace grabbed my arms and held a hand over my mouth so I couldn't say anything more. I tried to, but everything that came out was just mumble.

"Lots of pizza…" Mara had continued for me. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! We'll do it!" Luffy exclaimed happily and ran around in circles while shouting pizza. I laughed behind Aces hand and Mara was mocking the boys stating that it was stupid to let their little brother sell them to us.

"Don't worry," I said when Ace finally removed his hand. "You only need to carry in the furniture. It's not more than that," I told them. I looked up at saw that Ace was not happy. In fact he was actually irritated, like, really irritated. Not irritated like back in the engineering club, no he was actually really mad this time. It made me feel guilty.

It made me poke his cheek. "You can also have pizza," I said and he glared down at me, but suddenly he just fell to the ground.

"Oh look at that. He died again," I said. I grabbed his arm while Sabo took the other and we lifted him up again. "So where do you live?" he asked and I smiled mischievously.

"Wait, you live in here?" Sabo asked me. "Yeah, well we moved in today. See that truck that stands over there? Full with furniture," I told him. "You do know that Law lives here too, right?" Sabo told me. "Huh, I did not know," I smiled mischievously again, making plans for the future.

Mara opened up the door for us and when we got in the hall, she used her key to open our apartment. We had moved into the fourth apartment, and Sabo told me Law lived in the seventh, which meant one floor up.

We got inside and saw the empty place. The first thing we saw was the future living room which was connected to the kitchen that was right ahead of us. The bathroom was to the right and the bedroom to the left. The apartments were quite big actually.

"This place is huge," Sabo said and I nodded. I heard Mara placing the keys on the kitchen counter. "So where do we start?" Ace asked, totally awake now. "Morning Mr. Freckles, did you sleep well?" I asked him. He just grinned and started to walk around.

"Where's the pizza?!" Luffy nearly jumped at Mara. "We haven't ordered yet, and you don't get any if you don't start working!" Mara shouted back at him. "You heard her guys, start working!" Luffy ordered the brothers.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" The older brothers threw their bags at him.

**End of Chapter 4**

_"Uhm…" escaped my lips. "Freckles? Who is Doflamingo?" I asked. He laughed again. "Freckles? Seriously? You couldn't find something original?" he said and sat down at the table. He was avoiding my question. Something was seriously wrong._

_"Who is he?" I asked again. "Nothing to worry about," he answered again. I sighed. "C'mon, just answer the stupid question. I heard him on the news yesterday too. Who is he?" I was starting to get a little bit impatient. If that wasn't enough Ace grabbed my arm, gave it a squeeze and rose up to tower over me._

_"Just someone you should stay away from, okay? Just leave it at that!" he almost shouted. _

**Until next time.**

**-BlondRebelle**


	5. Chapter 5

_"This place is huge," Sabo said and I nodded. I heard Mara placing the keys on the kitchen counter. "So where do we start?" Ace asked, totally awake now. "Morning Mr. Freckles, did you sleep well?" I asked him. He just grinned and started to walk around._

_"Where's the pizza?!" Luffy nearly jumped at Mara. "We haven't ordered yet, and you don't get any if you don't start working!" Mara shouted back at him. "You heard her guys, start working!" Luffy ordered the brothers._

**_"DO IT YOURSELF!" The older brothers threw their bags at him._**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 5.**

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

"No over there, beside the couch," I told Luffy. He was carrying a chair that was supposed to be beside the couch, but he put it in front of it.

"You know what, it is alright I will fix it," I said and took over the work for him. Luffy went over and sat down at a chair in the kitchen. I looked around. From the frontdoors point of view we have the kitchen right ahead, the bathroom was to the right and the bedroom to the left. On the left side, the grey couch faced a TV and had a table in front of it and a chair at the side. Some bookshelves were placed on the other side of the room along with a wooden desk and chair. The kitchen had everything a kitchen should have; an oven, a fridge, kitchen counters, a table and chairs. Also a sink in the corner.

Our bedroom was kind of split. I had my stuff at the right side and Ruka had hers at the left side. Not really much to say actually. It wasn't completely done anyway.

We hadn't done very much with the bathroom. It just had a shower, a toilet and a sink. It also had a cabinet and a shelf with towels and other stuff.

"Can we have pizza now?" Luffy asked and we could actually hear his stomach growl. "Don't worry Luffy, I have ordered a lot of pizza as our thank you," Ruka said and sat down at the kitchen table too. Two minutes later the pizza came and the boys ate up every single little piece. Luffy seemed happy and full.

After an hour, or so, the boys decided that it was time to head home. The clock had passed ten and we had school tomorrow, and the next day… and the next day… and the day after that… I literally wanted to cry.

"Okay guys see you tomorrow," I said and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Bye guys," I heard Ruka say to them as she closed our door. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower," she said and headed for the bathroom. I sighed. My eyes went over the curtains that still weren't hung up on the windows in the kitchen. I walked over to them and started hanging the light yellow curtains up.

"Mara, do we have any shampoo or balsam or soap or anything like that?" I heard Ruka ask me from the bathroom. I suddenly stopped. No! How could we forget that? At least we had toilet paper.

"Mara! Have you seen the toilet paper?" Are you fucking kidding me?

**(Two days later)**

So eventually we got everything we needed. I do not want to explain the missing toilet paper problem, but it got sorted out… eventually.

The last day was so boring. I had to do math and the frickin' music president hates me, I'm pretty sure of it. At least Vivi tries to cheer me on. It's not working, but she tries her best. I had my head inside my locker and tried to sleep. I didn't get so much sleep last night, because Nami held both me and Ruka up until 2 am. The funny thing is that Nami is so not sleepy at all.

I heard a yawn. "Hey, what's up?" Ruka asked me. "Sleeping," I told her. "No, you're not." "But I am trying," I told her and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you sit down in your locker instead? Probably more comfortable," she told me and leaned against the neighboring locker.

"I don't fit in the locker," I told her. "I'm not as thin and flexible as you."

"Yes you are. Maybe not flexible, but you are thin. You could easily fit into the locker," she told me and smiled at me.

"No, because you will probably lock me in the locker and leave me in a cramped position and then I will have so much pain and die," I said.

"You don't die from a cramp," she said back to me. I sighed, rather annoyed. I shot my head out of the locker and stared at her. She looked back at me sleepy and a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. I want to be alone," I said. I just realized that my voice had been a little bit raised too, and I regretted it immediately.

"Fine! I'll go talk to the girl that you didn't hung up on last night," she said and turned around so fast that her blond hair brushed over my face. She stomped off rather… angry. Why did I have to be so rude? I was so tired.

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

I don't understand that girl. Why does she never think before she acts? She's so incredibly stupid and I am so incredibly stupid for stomping off like that. We just moved together and now we are treating each other like that? Unbelievable.

Out of nowhere (again) I bumped into a taller figure. And it was the usual freckled boy that scared me. "Do you ever stop showing up out of nowhere?" I managed to bark at him. He looked a little surprised and taken back at the moment, but not insulted in anyway. He looked… I don't know… worried?

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I opened my mouth to say 'yes', but I quickly shut it. "No. I am so tired that I can't think and I feel bad for yelling at you," I pressed on the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"I can see that. You look exhausted," he said and I opened up my eyes to look at him again. "it's all the Cat burglar's fault," I told him. He smiled slightly and I tried to relax. It was really easy to relax around him, but he sometimes made me nervous too. There, I said it. He makes me nervous, and warm.

"What classes do you have left?" he asked me. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows. "Chemistry, why do you ask?" I asked him and he put his books in his bag. "Because I'm taking you home," he said and smiled gently at me.

"Wait, what? I can't just skip class! Don't you have any classes left?" I asked him loudly. "I have chemistry, but I'd rather take you home. In your state, you're probably not going to pick up anything anyway," he told me and stared at me worryingly. I felt glad… well mostly tired, but glad too.

I was kind of shocked too; it also surprised me that he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

***Thud**

I spoke too soon… Portgas D. Ace in a fetal position everyone.

…

Why did that make me laugh?

So instead of him helping me home, it eventually came down to me helping him home, well to my home. I didn't know where he lived. I am also surprised that I managed to drag him all the way here while he was half asleep.

I put him on the couch (the one I had dreamt of sleeping at right now) and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I could hear him snore from the living room. He wasn't loud, but I could hear his steady breath. Weird enough that he was sleeping on my couch, the snoring was actually soothing.

I got bored eventually and turned on the radio to listen to anything special that happened.

"…_When we thought everything had turned quiet; he jumps out and makes bigger and greater disasters than ever. No one really has proved that Doflamingo is behind all the killings and murders, but seriously people. The guy is a freaking monster. And I am not saying that because I am hidden in a cellar far away from the dark part of town, I am saying that because everyone knows it. And for those who doesn't know it… well you should… One of my colleagues just informed me that Doflamingo is out doing…"_

I didn't even notice that Ace had woken up and turned off the radio.

"Why did you turn off the radio?" I asked. His hand was still lying on the on/off button and he looked down as if he was thinking. The look in his eyes made me unsure and it made me feel uncomfortable. Not because he was here. It was because that it seemed he could sense something bad was about to happen.

"Ace?" I touched his arm and he quickly looked up and stared at me. It kind of surprised me that he smiled. "No reason. Just don't want to listen," he said. His voice made me realize that it was more to that story than just not wanting to listen.

"Uhm…" escaped my lips. "Freckles? Who is Doflamingo?" I asked. He laughed again. "Freckles? Seriously? You couldn't find something original?" he said and sat down at the table. He was avoiding my question. Something was seriously wrong.

"Who is he?" I asked again. "Nothing to worry about," he answered again. I sighed. "C'mon, just answer the stupid question. I heard him on the news yesterday too. Who is he?" I was starting to get a little bit impatient. If that wasn't enough Ace grabbed my arm, gave it a squeeze and rose up to tower over me.

"Just someone you should stay away from, okay? Just leave it at that!" he almost shouted. You don't know what you just did Ace. You just made me more curious of whom he is. I looked into his eyes. This definitely was not a positive topic.

Just who was this guy? Ace slid his hand down my arm to my hand and squeezed it again. "Sorry. Just let it slide, okay?" he said and his once hardened eyes softened again. I couldn't say no to those.

"Okay," I said and squeezed back before let go. "Do you want any coffee?" I asked and tried to lighten the mood again. He nodded and smiled at me. I poured to freshly made coffee into two cups and handed one to Ace. I took a sip of my own and let the hot fluid warm my throat. I put the cup down at the table again and my mind went on its own camping trip. I started to worry a little bit. If this Doflamingo was so bad, did that mean that we had moved into a pretty bad town?

"Hey. Don't worry about it," Ace told me and slightly brushed my shoulder when he sat down at the table. "I'm not worried. Just scared that we moved into a bad town and that I'm about to discover that people in this town isn't what I would expect," I said. "Even my closest friends." Yes, by now I had discovered two things. Or at least had some thoughts about it.

Number one: Most evil Mafia in this town was named Doflamingo.

Number two: If Ace was so worried, did that mean that he had something to do with the Mafia too? Or maybe it was his brothers?

Maybe he didn't want to drag anyone else with him down. I don't know. Maybe he wasn't a mafia at all. Maybe he only knew who it was. But one thing I knew for sure.

I was going to find out who this Doflamingo was.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

I didn't get it. She was supposed to wait for me. And where the hell was she under Chemistry? I noticed that Ace was gone too, but it didn't bother my mind for too long.

Right now I was standing outside the school building waiting for Nami who was going to come home with me (or actually both me and Ruka, but since the hothead wasn't here…). I checked my phone one more time to see if Ruka had called me. No voicemails, no messages.

Where the hell was she now? I didn't get so much time to think about it when a red convertible swung in on the place and happened to stop right in front of me.

It was two guys in the back that looked bad and scary, but what caught my eyes was the driver. He had this crazy smile that looked like he had just massacred a whole city.

"Looking for someone, honey?" he asked me and flashed me a creepy grin. "Anyone but you," I said back to him and tried to shake him off by going away a few meters.

"Be careful with who you're talking to, girly!" one of the guys in the back said. "It could get pretty ugly," the other one said.

"Be quiet boys, you don't want to scare the beauty, do you?" the driver said again and the company in the back looked like they let my comment slip away.

"But yes, it could have become bloody, and not pretty," the driver said and smiled mischievously. Not like one of Rukas smiles, because those were filled with slight fun. This smile was pure evil. I could sense it.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't really care, but I really wanted to leave. "It's proper to introduce yourself first," the guys in the back said. I sighed. "Fine," I said.

"My name is Diamond Mara," I told him my name. "You truly are a diamond. The name is Doflamingo. Be sure to remember that, Diamond," he said and smiled again before he swung out and on the road again.

Did that guy just flirt with me? Doesn't matter. Too ugly for my standards.

****End of Chapter 5****

_"Girls?" Ace tried. At the same time a flash of water hit Mara in the back and shot her forwards. _

_"Oh my god," I blurted out. "They're…" "They're…" Ace said after me._

_"Devil fruit users," we blurted out._

**Until next time.**

**-BlondRebelle**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't really care, but I really wanted to leave. "It's proper to introduce yourself first," the guys in the back said. I sighed. "Fine," I said._

_"My name is Diamond Mara," I told him my name. "You truly are a diamond. The name is Doflamingo. Be sure to remember that, Diamond," he said and smiled again before he swung out and on the road again._

**_Did that guy just flirt with me? Doesn't matter. Too ugly for my standards._**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 6.**

**(Nami's P.O.V)**

The way home to Mara was better than the destination. I am serious. The moment she opened the door Ruka and her started to fight. I wasn't surprised that Ace was there, he had told me that he liked Ruka. But that's not the point. The point was that both I and Ace was actually scared to get in the middle of the cat fight.

"It is your fault," Ruka told the very angry and sleepy Mara. Mara opened her mouth, shocked and mad.

"My fault? Really?" Mara asked her. "It is HER fault that she called me!" Mara pointed at me. "You could have hung up!" Ruka yelled back at Mara. It wasn't my fault they weren't morning people.

"I get a feeling that all this was my fault," I whispered to Ace. He looked down at me with a 'oh really'-look and I immediately looked down and bit my lip.

"I tried to be nice!" Mara said, and slightly pushed Ruka backwards. Bad move, I thought. "Really? I think that you were an idiot that you didn't hang up!" Ruka shouted back and pushed Mara back. "Did you just call me an idiot, you hag?!" and Mara pushed back again.

"Mole head!"

"Shovel face!"

"Troll!"

"Fucker!"

"Whore!"

"What did you say?!" Mara shouted. I could actually feel the air change. "Is this getting too serious?" Mara asked and for a reason I don't know; she bit her thumb, and with that I mean that she bit so hard that she drew blood.

"Should we go?" I whispered to Ace. "If this gets too serious, we have to stop them," he said. "But for now, let's just hope they don't kill each other. Or us…" he added.

"Maybe it is," Ruka answered. Mara put down her hand and I could see the drop of blood. What was weird was that it didn't drip down on the floor. No it just was drawn out like a little tiny string. And then she charged. I screamed when Maras blood like whip, hit Ruka and she flew backwards. How much power is there in a little string of blood? Ruka stood up again and I heard something crash in the kitchen. Blood ran down Rukas forehead.

"Girls?" Ace tried. At the same time a flash of water hit Mara in the back and shot her forwards.

"Oh my god," I blurted out. "They're…" "They're…" Ace said after me.

"Devil fruit users," we blurted out. Mara and Ruka was devil fruit users! I couldn't believe it. They were rare these days. True, I was standing right beside one, but that was different.

"We need to stop them!" Ace said and I totally agreed, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found a neighbor standing outside. Ruka and Mara didn't stop though. Rukas powers were somehow connected to water, and Mara could control her blood. Oh my god… could Mara control others blood as well?

"Care to explain why there is so much noise coming from here?" the man asked. He looked at me with bored eyes, before he noticed the two girls who still were in the middle of a big fight. The guy sighed.

"Is that Mara and Ruka?" he asked and straightened up his fluffy hat. Yeah, Law was here. Great! His neighbors, his problems! Mine are finally solved.

"You got any idea how we can stop them?" Ace asked. Law opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly when Ace continued: "Without hurting them?"

"Every human being has a weakness," Law said. "The problem is just how we are going to find it," I told him. "No, that won't be a problem," he said again. I was confused. How did he know?

"I'm a doctor, I have my tricks," he said and suddenly appeared behind Ruka. A quick movement to the neck and Ruka could suddenly not move anymore. He did the same thing to Mara. Ace and I caught Ruka before she hit the floor, and Law easily caught Mara. They were breathing like crazy.

"Does anyone care to explain why they were fighting so much?" Law asked. I really didn't want to say that it was my fault, but it technically was. "Just a stupid fight," Ruka said. "Sorry you had to see… and hear that," Mara said. "No, it was actually the most exciting thing that has happened today," Law said, ironically he had his usual 'no expression'-face on so I didn't believe him.

"Next time; let's fight outside," Mara said and Ruka nodded. "Coffee anyone?" Ruka asked, like everything was back to normal.

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

Well that was awkward. Law had heard the whole fight and Ace and Nami had watched it. Great, and now we probably had to explain that little detail about us being devil fruit users.

"So," Nami started and twinned a lock of her hair around her fingers. "Does anyone want to explain the situation?" she asked. I locked my eyes with Mara and she gestured for me to start.

"Okay… are you sure you saw all the stuff?" I asked them and they all nodded as in 'We saw it, don't play stupid'. "Alriiiight…"

"It happened a few years ago," Mara said, and I was relieved that I didn't need to start. "I was walking with my old dog down some beach and found this strange fruit. It looked like a banana, but it was very red, as in blood red. I ate it, because I have a natural curiosity, and of course it tasted awful. Next thing I know; I can control blood," she said. My eyes found their way over to Law who looked interested in her powers. Like, very interested.

"When I was little I played with my big brother in a forest near the old house I lived in. I discovered a strange strawberry that had a weird pattern on it and it was blue. I ate it though, and it was disgusting. And ever since then, I can control water, or actually any type of fluids," I said and placed my hands on each other.

"Interesting," I heard Nami say. "Devil fruit users are rare. They don't appear from nowhere," she added and I agreed. I didn't know many of them myself.

"Ruka's the only one I know. Well, the only one I know who is still…" Mara stopped talking. I knew exactly what she was going to say. "…the only one who's still alive," I continued for her. Mara slowly nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Nami asked. "No," both I and Mara said strictly and I could see that Nami shrunk together.

"Be aware, there are other devil fruit users in this city and some of them aren't exactly nice…" Ace said. "We had no plan to use them here, or maybe even not ever again," I said. "Woah, woah, woah! Never again? Are you crazy? Your powers are a gift! It is just so many people who would kill to have it!" Nami said dramatically.

"I mean I know a bunch of devil fruit users, and they are still using their powers, but in secret. You should do so too," she said, or more like blurted out. I think she said something wrong because Ace and Law slowly turned their heads towards her and gave her a look. Well, Laws was more deadly than Aces, but… wait a second. She said what?!

"You know other devil fruit users?" Mara asked. Nami's eyes were wide and looking around to figure out what to say. "Nope! I lied. It happens sometimes," she explained. I didn't believe her.

"Mara?" I asked and the girl looked up at me. "Will you have the honor?" I said and motioned for her to do her thing. Mara rose up from her chair and went next to Nami and got down to her level.

"Who are the other devil fruit users?" she asked with a low and dark voice. "Like I said, I lied…" Nami said. I think she was about to continue, until she just stopped up.

"Can you feel it?" Mara asked with a whisper again. Nami began to sweat. It actually wasn't scary at all what Mara was doing, but it was a hell of a creepy feeling. I don't know why, but it has never worked on me.

"Right now, I can feel the blood that is pumping trough your arteries, veins and even the tiniest capillaries. Now, do you know what I can do with it?" Mara said with her creepiest voice.

Beside me I heard Ace whisper to Law. "She has topped you," he whispered and Law gave him a look. Nami shook her head, but that wasn't the only part of her that shook.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," she whispered and Nami shot up from her chair. "Ace, Law, Luffy, Kid, our teachers Robin, Franky, Marco, Brook but he is obvious, Chopper is also pretty obvious," Nami ranted them all up.

I could see Maras mouth slowly opening up. We both turned our heads towards the boys. Law was pinching the bridge of his nose and Ace had facepalmed. A pregnant silent followed in a few seconds before Ace decided to break it.

"Well, I think I'll be going now," he said and rose up from his chair, but it looked like he was pulled down again. "What the hell?" he muttered. Mara had forced him down.

"Not so fast, pretty boy. You have some explaining to do," Mara said and looked at him with the most deadly eyes I have seen.

"Ok, we accepted that you are devil fruit users, but you want us to explain?" Ace asked. "Listen, you're guys and we're girls, and girls don't accept things so easily," Mara's explanation didn't make sense, but I could see that Nami was nodding in agreement.

"I think you're going a bit overboard, Mara," I said and sweat dropped. "We obviously need some rest. We can talk again tomorrow." Mara looked at me with slight anger and slight disappointment.

"Okay," she finally said and stood up from the table, went into our room and slammed the door shut. "Well, that went better than I expected," I said. Law and Nami stood up.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Nami tried to be friendly before she left. Law didn't leave right away though. He kept staring at our bedroom door before he actually entered. I didn't expect that either.

"So… want to eavesdrop on their conversation?" Ace asked me. I turned to look at him and he smiled mischievously. "What if we get caught?" I asked him. He stood up and looked down on me. "Then we tell them that we didn't hear anything," he said and he took my hand like a gentleman and led me over to the door.

"Fine," I said and placed my head on the door. Ace stood right in front of me and placed his head against the door just a few centimeters from my face. I started to blush on how close we were, until I began to hear the conversation going on in the other room.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

As I slammed the door behind me I looked down at the carpet. My feet were barefoot as they twitched and turned against the soft surface. I sled down against the door. It felt like my head was going to explode. My hands roamed over my face to massage the exhaustion out, but it didn't work that well.

I scooped over to my bed, but didn't sit down on the bed. No I sat in front of it. I leaned back and stared into the darkness. That's when the door opened up.

I expected a sleepy Ruka who had just said goodbye to the others and was going to tell me that controlling people was wrong and blah blah blah, but like my imagination for beautiful flying horses, I was wrong. None other than Law came in. He stepped into the dark room, and closed the door behind him.

He seemed to fascinate the room, before he stared down at me. It made me nervous that he was looking directly at me, down on the floor, in an exhausted shape that looked like crap, so I brought my legs close to me, started to hug my knees and buried my head in them.

"May I sit?" he asked. I looked up at the other side of the room and stared at Ruka's bed. "You may if you want to," I answered him before hiding my head in my knees again. Law sighed, but as his voice silenced he sat down next to.

"Why is the room split in half?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked behind my knees. "This side of the room has a warmer color on the wall than the other. Why?" he asked. My head rose up again and looked around. I wonder how he noticed in the dark.

"I and Ruka have different personalities. She wanted the room to be a colder color, but I wanted a warmer one, so we split the room in half. Her side turned up blue and mine turned up red," I answered into the darkness.

"Hm… You have a very special type of devil fruit. What is it called?" he asked me. "Honestly, I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I can control blood. It is a scary power though so I don't like to use it that often," I told him. "I see. Do you know what Ruka's fruit is called?" he asked me. My head leaned back at the bed, together with my back.

"We think it is Mizu Mizu no Mi, but because she can control almost every fluid there is and not only water, we aren't sure. She is so lucky, and so strong. She doesn't even have any weakness," I told him. "She doesn't have any weakness? She can't swim, no devil fruit user can swim," he told me. "That's where you're wrong, Law," I said and turned to look at him. He stared back at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ruka is the only devil fruit user in the entire world that can actually swim," I told him and just for a second; shock plastered onto his face, but it went away quickly. "She can swim," he said. It was like it was completely new to him. I don't think he liked things that were unfamiliar to him.

"But out of curiosity, what is your devil fruit?" I asked. It seemed like he was pulled back from his thought and into reality. "My devil fruit is called the Ope Ope no Mi, and it gives me the power to make a spherical space where I have complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside," he told me. My eyebrows rose with amusement, but I don't think any other thing in my face changed.

"Can you show me?" I asked him and he looked a little bit surprised by the question, but his hand rose up in front of me. "Room." He said and some kind of blue sphere came out of his hand and spread around the whole room. It was invisible. He then pointed upwards and one of the pictures on Ruka's walls levitated into the room.

"Shambles," he then said and the whole pictures, frame and everything, shattered down on the floor. I was shocked. He had broken one of Rukas pictures. "You broke…" I whispered with stunned eyes. Suddenly the picture got back to its original shape at the blink of a second and it flew back to the place where it hung before. "And you fixed…" I said.

"Now, show me you powers," he said demanding. "You have already seen it," I said. "Show me more," he just commanded. I sighed, but decided to go for it. My hand went up to his chest and he immediately looked down. I could feel his heartbeat. It was steady, and that was good. I made his heart go slower though and Law relaxed his tensed form.

"What did you do?" he asked me with his eyes closed. "I slowed your heart as if you would be asleep. It makes you tired, doesn't it? I can do the opposite too, but that feels a little bit uncomfortable," I told him. "It feels like I'm…" "drunk?" I asked. "Kind of… more like high," he said and he turned to look at me again.

He took my hand in his and I was too sleepy to take a big notice to the warm and good feeling. "You healed my arm the other day. How can I repay you?" I asked him. He stared down into my green eyes, and leaned down so close I could feel his breath at my lips. He slowly closed the gap and I felt his lips' gentle touch against mine.

It tasted like… well… I don't know actually; something strong with a hint of sweet. It kind of fitted him perfectly, and it was good. I kissed him back, and our lips synched perfectly with each other.

**(No one's P.O.V)**

As Mara and Laws heated kiss continued, a thud was heard from the door. "Oh god, not now!" Law could hear Ruka's voice. "Why do you always have to do that in the most inappropriate situations and places?" Law heard her again. He guessed that Ace had fallen asleep.

He noticed something lying on his shoulder. Ace was not the only one that had fainted. Mara was sound asleep where she was sitting. Law took a few moments to study her. She was small. He knew that she was a few centimeters smaller than Ruka, but not by much.

She was also pretty – with the dark hair and long eyelashes – and had nice curves. The girl he had just kissed was really something. Law could only imagine what he could do with her. Maybe he could go further than only a kiss next time; If there would ever be a next time.

Law really didn't want to think about that now, but he was a guy after all. He couldn't help it.

"C'mon Ace, wake up!" he heard Ruka again. Maybe he should leave now. Law was going to rise up until he realized that he couldn't leave Mara like that. At least he could lay her down on the bed. So that's what he did.

He lifted her up gently in his arms, and placed her on the bed. He removed some hair strands from her face and looked down at her again. Something about her made him stay for a few minutes. He really didn't know why. Why was this girl so special from all the others?

Law turned around. He walked over to the door and entered the next room. Ace was lying on the couch while Ruka tried her hardest to wake him up. Eventually she made it.

"She's asleep," Law said and their attention turned to him. Ruka didn't say anything and Ace tried to pull his sleep out of his face with his hands. Law sighed. "I'm leaving," he said and disappeared out of the door.

"So, what happened?" Ace asked Ruka. "You fell asleep in the middle of our little eavesdrop," she answered. Ace laughed slightly. "Sorry about that," he said. "I'm surprised he didn't get angry."

"Yeah, me too," Ruka answered. "Can I ask you a question?" Ruka looked down at Ace from behind the couch. "Sure," he answered bluntly. "What devil fruit do you possess?" Ruka asked. Ace stared down at the floor before he stood up.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ace asked and walked over to Ruka to look down on her.

"Yeah," Ruka answered with a confident voice.

"It can be dangerous," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't care," Ruka looked up.

Ace's hands rose up and touched the sides of Ruka's face.

"What if I hurt you?" he said. Ruka stopped in her tracks.

"I doubt you can," she answered. Ace stepped backwards. Ruka watched his every step and had her eyes completely set on him. Ace raised his hand again.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Ruka nodded impatiently. Ace sighed before turning his hand into a fist, and when he spread his fingers out again, his hands turned into flames.

Ruka watched, in awe, the beautiful colors of his fire. "It's beautiful and amazing," she said. "No, it's not. It's destructive and brings pain," Ace said. He looked down. "Then you're blind," Ruka said and stepped towards him again. "I see life, and a never ending warmth, a never ending light… and it's all coming from you," she said.

Ruka looked down on her hand and suddenly, it changed into water. It was completely see through. It was water, shaped as a woman's hand. It reached for the flames, and when they touched, damp rose from them.

"It's not always destructive. Sometimes it just needs a power that can reflect the love it really shows," Ruka said again. Her words triggered him.

He wasn't slow or relaxed; he was fast and also seemed desperate. He dived down to Ruka's level and kissed her with so much passion and so much love, that they didn't feel a single touch of embarrassment or discomfort. The kiss ended fast, but both seemed really happy with it.

Ace laid his forehead against Ruka's and his flames died down, while her hand turned back to normal. "I really hope that meant something," Ruka said. "Oh, Blue A. Ruka…" he said and kissed her once more. "…It definitely did," he said and smiled. Ruka smiled and giggled.

"What?" Ace asked. "Just a few days ago, you were a complete stranger," she said. "But today, you are something so much more," she added. Ace grinned. "Glad to hear that," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You should go, though," she said and looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we don't want to spoil Friday," Ruka said. Ace smiled slightly again.

"I totally agree on that," he said and went over to the door.

"Ace," he stopped when he heard his name. He turned around again. It was Ruka's turn to tiptoe up to his level and kiss him. "Bye," she said. He smiled down at her.

"Bye," he answered and went out of the door. Ruka closed it behind him and slid down with her back turned against it. She had acted out of instinct. For a reason, it just felt natural.

**Gaaah! Oh, Kamisama! **

**That took a while and honestly, I think it is so bad. **

**It was not my intention for this to happen so fast, but it just did. Now deal with it.**

**This chapter is the longest chapter I have written so far, so you should really be grateful. **

**Until next time, stay awesome and please send me some reviews. It is a thing that really encourage me to write.**

**End of Chapter 6**

_"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wait… the guys are devil fruit user?! How the hell did that happen?" she asked again._

_"I dunno… Do you remember anything else?" I asked._

_"Nope…" she said._

_"Nothing at all?" _

_"Well, I have a faint memory of talking private with someone, but I don't even remember who…"_

_"… no… did not happen… You just fell asleep right on the table… yes… exactly what happened," I lied._

_If she can't remember anything… how will Law react?_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-Blondrebelle**_


	7. AUTHOR NOTES

**Hello guys!**

**I'm sorry to tell you that this is not an update. If you care for what I am saying then please continue reading and don't click away.**

**I know I have been a little slow with updating this story and I can explain why. I simply have no people that review or follow anymore. One of the last chapters didn't even get one. I'm losing hope for this story. **

**The only thing that keeps me updating is reviews. I'm sorry to say it, but I need people to be interested in the story, or else I just see it as a complete waste of time. **

**I have had over 900 views. And only four people have reviewed so far and that was on the first three chapters. After that it went completely quiet. No one seemed to care at all. **

**I'm not saying this because I expect that the story is going to be loved by every single reader out there. I'm saying this because I'm tired of giving, and not getting anything back.**

**Maybe I will continue the story in the future, I don't know, but if you want the story to continue, then do yourself a favor and review the word: 'CONTINUE'.**

**I don't think that is even going to take you a minute. Just a simple word:**

**CONTINUE**

**-****BlondRebelle**


	8. Chapter 7

_"Ace," he stopped when he heard his name. He turned around again. It was Ruka's turn to tiptoe up to his level and kiss him. "Bye," she said. He smiled down at her._

**_"Bye," he answered and went out of the door. Ruka closed it behind him and slid down with her back turned against it. She had acted out of instinct. For a reason, it just felt natural._**

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 7.**

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

Gaah, my head hurts. What the hell happened last night? I didn't drink, I know that (because I don't drink in the middle of the week), but then again it feels like I have a hangover. Why? The good news is that I woke up in my bed, and Ruka is still sleeping on the other side of the room. No, wait… her bed is empty. Where the hell is she?

I sit up in my bed and realize: I am still in the clothes I had worn the day before. I hadn't even taken off my makeup. It is now smeared out in my face, and my eyes hurt a little bit.

I get out of the room and into the bathroom. I cleanse off my makeup. I decide to take a shower to wash off all the sleep that still live in my head. Maybe it would clear my head a little too.

**15 minutes later**

Nope… didn't clear it at all. I still can't remember what happened. I need something to drink. I wrap a towel around me and walk out to the kitchen and, happy surprise: Ruka is there.

"Good morning," she says and smile at me. She is reading the newspaper and drinking hot chocolate. We don't drink coffee. It is evil. I drink tea though, you know: British and all.

"Yeah, morning…" I say. She is already dressed up in her school uniform. Our school uniform includes a white short sleeved shirt, with a grey skirt and a red tie. You're allowed to use whatever socks, stockings or tights you want to. Both of us always wear black tights. Yeah, we don't want anyone to look up our skirt. Ruka always also use a red or black bow in her hair. It match her blond hair perfectly.

I make myself a cup of tea and sit down on the other side of Ruka.

"So… Can you make a little update on what happened last night? Because I really can't remember anything," I ask her. Ruka take a sip of her hot chocolate and look up from the newspaper.

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

Oh my god… she can't remember anything? I can tell her about Ace and Law being devil fruit users, but what about the conversation with Law. I don't even know what it was about!

"Uhm… well. I went home because I was tired. Ace came with me. I forgot that we had plans with Nami. You brought Nami here. We started arguing/yelling/fighting. We showed our devil fruit powers… (*Insert shocked Mara face here*) Law came in and did his medical magic powers and got us to stop… (*Insert confused Mara face here*) We talked a little; we found out that we weren't the only devil fruit users, but the boys were too and some other people in this school… yeah, that's pretty much it," I tell her.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wait… the guys are devil fruit user?! How the hell did that happen?" She looks at me like I were the biggest criminal in the whole wide universe.

"I dunno… Do you remember anything else?" I ask her.

"Nope…"

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, I have a faint memory of talking private with someone, but I don't even remember who…" she says. Oh shit.

"… no… did not happen… You just fell asleep right on the table… yes… exactly what happened," I tell her. I need to learn how to lie.

"Okay? I'll get ready now, will you wait for me?" her pleading full eyes is hard to resist, but I really need to warn Law about this.

"Actually, I have something to do before school… so... I have to go!" I say. I drink the rest of my hot chocolate (that wasn't so hot anymore), grab my bag, my phone, headphones and my keys. I swing open the door and practically run out.

If she can't remember anything… how will Law react?

Good thing I'm wearing sneakers and not the other shoes I thought about wearing. They are gorgeous, but it's impossible to run in them. I speed up, my bag slamming against my back each time a new foot hits the ground. It doesn't exactly, especially since I haven't trained over almost the entire summer. I was out of form!

My lungs are burning and my muscles are aching while sweat decides to ruin my hair, or is it the wind that hammers against my body as I run? Maybe both? All I know is that I need to fix up myself again after this.

Even though the burning and aching is hurting; it feels good. No wonder I like it so much. It gives me the rush, and under these circumstances, my heart pumps even faster than what it usually does when I run. I need to get to the school, before Mara.

When I see the school I slow down and stop for a moment. The thing about running is that it actually hurts more when you stop up, just for a little while though. That's at least my case, and I thought it hurt before? Well, now it is hard to even stand up straight.

My heavy breath is making my throat feel sore and dry. If only I had some water. My mind wanders over the bike I could have taken. Bloody hell.

My feet throbs while I walk, but it is worth it, I hope. I think Mara still is at home. She still had to eat and get dressed, and dry her hair and etc. I start jogging again past all the students that talks, laugh, read, does homework and kiss. In the corner of my eye I can see one of the boys has his arms sneaked around his girlfriend's waist. He kisses her wildly; like an animal. His hands trails down to her lower back region, if you know what I mean, and I wonder if they even know they're in public.

I draw my eyes towards the doors that lead to the medics club. I know I could find Law here, and of course: I was right. Law is sitting by the window doing some sort of paper work. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up showing off the tattoos he has on his arms and hands. He taps his pen impatiently at the table. Is there something he doesn't get maybe?

Suddenly he stops up. He sits in the exact same position; a hunched back, his feet underneath his chair, and the left arm supporting his head, but his eyes wanders to the door; where I'm standing.

"I can see you Ruka." He puts his pen on the table, straightens up and his head turns to me. "You're not as quiet as a ghost," he adds. I sigh, and walks over to him and he raises up, reminding me that I am so small compared to him. He cross his arms over his chest kind of demanding me to say or do something that is worth his time. I think I interrupted something important.

"What are you doing?" I blurt out instead of asking what he was doing last night with Mara. He eyes me suspiciously before looking back at his work.

"Stuff, now, why are you looking like you just run a marathon?" he ask me. I look that bad, huh? I scratch the back of my neck.

"I have to ask; what did you and Mara do last night?" I ask him my eyes looking into his piercing ones. He raise an eyebrow, his eyes not as piercing, but still, it is Law, you know… the dark, scary guy, and I immediately regret asking. He sighs and his eyes starts eyeing anything else than me.

"Okay, you don't have to answer, but I need to warn you. She doesn't remember anything from last night, so if you did… something, don't say it like it is the most normal thing in the universe, because she won't remember," I say and pant slowly. He walks towards his seat, but turns towards me again, clutching at his left arm. Law first looks down, but then back at me.

"She doesn't remember anything?" I think I can hear a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "No," I answer his question. "Too bad," he simply says. "Why?"

"Because I kissed her," he sighs out. My mouth opens up slowly. He did that? Oh my god. I start smiling.

"Holy… wait… don't play with me. Did it mean anything?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Do you like her?" Law looks like he was uncertain. He looks down and blinks rapidly. I shift from one foot to the other and cross my arms over my chest.

Laws shoulders shrug slightly. "I think it did," he says. I look at him. That man was really overthinking it. He looks tired; the dark rings under his eyes expose that. He also looks very confused. He was probably pondering whether he wanted to do something about it or leave it.

"You should do it again," I suggest. He looks at me like I am the most crazy and idiotic person ever. "It's better to do it again, than scare her with something that she can't even remember," I add. I mean, I think she likes him too. She wouldn't push him away.

She wouldn't right?

"What time is it?" I ask. He nods over to the watch on the wall. 7.45. one hour and fifteen minutes until school starts. I can shower and get this horrible smell of me before school starts, I just hope I have a spare uniform in my gym locker. I think I have one.

"I'm leaving you to your own thoughts, because I really need to take a shower, but remember; if you mention the kiss, she will get scared. It has happened before," I warn him again. He give me a nod before I find myself out in the hallway, and quickly down in the girls locker room. There's no one here, so that give me the privacy I like. I don't take anything out of my locker and leave it on the bench near the shower. I have seen the movies. Things get stolen that way and suddenly you have to walk around school with just towel or stinky clothes, so the only things I take out is some shampoo, conditioner, body lotion and towel.

The shower is cold, but it isn't freezing, so I guess it will do. At least I will keep me from standing there forever daydreaming. My thoughts pull me towards Mara and Law. They kind of fit together. I mean, Mara need someone to hold her down on earth, and it seems like Law needs someone to pull him up to the clouds sometimes.

The shower takes about ten minutes. When I get out I dry myself with my towel and walks over to my locker again. I open it again, but before changing into the spare uniform again, I put my hair up in a messy bun that I am sure would look good on every other girl in this school but me.

I put on my uniform and pull out a hair dryer I have in my locker. I bought it, not so long ago, and because Mara also had one we can use at home, I decided to keep this one in my locker. No, I'm not sharing. I am very selfish when it comes to things.

It's fifteen minutes until school starts and I looks just as good as I did before I left home. I switch shoes. The gorgeous pair of shoes I planned to wear, I put them in my bag before going, and it's a good thing I did. I don't want to go around with sweaty and damp sneakers. It would not be pleasant for me or for anyone else.

The shoes are ballerina shoes, black ones that match the tights. They are simple, but I love them. They are also comfortable, but I could never run in them. What happens if you run with ballerinas? The shoes fall of, well, if they don't bend, and mine doesn't so, yeah.

I exit the locker room. Right outside are some sweaty and lustful guys that turns to my direction. I should smell like roses now, as the perfume bottle stated, but I didn't want guys like them to even look in my direction. I just quickly started to walk in the direction of the stairs, up to the next level where my classroom was.

The classroom was only half crowded with people, but almost all of my friends were here, including Mara. I just hope that Law didn't say anything stupid or something.

"Hey Ruka, where have you been?" she says as she smells the newly showered me.

"I've taken a shower, I ran to school so when I got here, I smelled like a pig," I tell her. I put my bag down beside my desk, and sit down. I am so tired, and my muscles are still aching.

"Well, you look… beautiful, but very tired," she stated.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Just so you know our first class is chemistry, so you have to move again anyways."

"Ugh…" I grunt as my head slam into the table.

"You okay there?" Mara ask.

"Yeah, yeah…" I answer her.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

That must have hurt, but Ruka just waves her hand at me. The others were talking about some kind of party that will occur on Saturday. I like parties, I could get drunk and forget my miserable life. Who wouldn't want that?

"Do you need someone to carry you to the chemistry class?" I turn to Ruka again. She acted strange this morning and now shes all tired for running to school. Why would she run to school?

"Yes, please," she mumble into her desk. "Alright, boys, I need help. The pretty little princess needs one or two hands to help her to chemistry," I say and as a surprise, Ace quickly volunteer. I shake my head.

"Ace, sorry, but if you fall in the hallway, I'm pretty sure Ruka's going to stay down," I say to him. He pouts at me. It was kind of cute. Not that he was cute, but the pout. He looked like a little kid.

"I can," I hear another voice volunteer. He stands in the doorway with his head turned in our direction. The dark skinned man, with the rolled up sleeves walks over to us and holds out a hand for Ruka. Law looks bored, and sighs when Ruka stands up to lean on him.

"I owe her," he says. The others just nod and think of it like it is totally normal. At first they looked surprised, because Law never really offers his help, unless it has to do with injuries, but now they seemed to understand, but I do not. What the hell had Ruka done with Law?

Law puts his arm under Rukas from her side to support her. I knew it meant nothing, I mean, it couldn't, could it?

Am I so blind?

Is this what it feels like?

Is this what it feels like to be jealous?

Jealous or not; I don't like it.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_Ace slowly moves his arms around my back and my head. I turn my head to lie against his neck and he simply holds me tighter. _

_My hands clutch to his shirt. They're desperate. They can't let him go. I don't want to. _

_This hug wasn't only for keeping me in place._

_This was for comfort. This was for security. I know I could trust Law. What I don't understand is why she fainted from blood loss when Mara can fucking control it._

**Until next time**

**-BlondRebelle**


	9. Chapter 8

"_I can," I hear another voice volunteer. He stands in the doorway with his head turned in our direction. The dark skinned man, with the rolled up sleeves walks over to us and holds out a hand for Ruka. Law looks bored, and sighs when Ruka stands up to lean on him. _

"_I owe her," he says. The others just nod and think of it like it is totally normal. At first they looked surprised, because Law never really offers his help, unless it has to do with injuries, but now they seemed to understand, but I do not. What the hell had Ruka done with Law?_

_Law puts his arm under Rukas from her side to support her. I knew it meant nothing, I mean, it couldn't, could it?_

_Am I so blind?_

_Is this what it feels like?_

_Is this what it feels like to be jealous?_

_Jealous or not; I don't like it._

**Disclamer: I do not own one piece, or its characters. I just own Blue A. Ruka and Diamond Mara.**

**Chapter 8.**

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

"So, how did it go with Mara?" I ask Law. He sighs and looks down on me and I just look up at him with hopeful eyes. I am really into the whole Law and Mara thing. It makes me want to go all fangirl.

"I didn't talk to her," he says and shrugs. My inner fangirl dies down when I look down on the floor. The stone tiles make a clicking sound every time I and Law step on it. The grey color makes it look elegant, but still very boring. Why isn't it blue or something?

We stop outside of the chemistry lab, and we see other people already getting in and getting ready for the first class. We get in too, and when we are inside I see the others following us. I sit down somewhere in the middle with Mara. We always work best together so we figured that we could do it now too.

When the teacher walks into the room, she scans over the whole class, and start writing her name on the chalk board: Miss. Nakamura.

Miss. Nakamura has greyish black hair that is pinned up in a complicated knot, and from her ears hangs dark pearl earrings. She is really tall, and extremely thin. She almost looks like a bag of bones. Two piercing blue eyes are plastered on her face, a narrow nose and wine red, thin lips. She looks like one of the strict ones.

This could get interesting.

"Good morning, class," she says with a high pitched, annoying voice. She smiles a fake smile, and for some reason, I think it will be the last time.

"My name is Lucy Nakamura, but you will call me Miss. Nakamura or teacher," she says and her fake smile is already gone. I knew it.

"I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners for this class, and you will work together until the end of this semester," she adds and rises up one of her big eyebrows as the whole class groans. Yeah, this woman is a bitch. No wonder she isn't married.

"Now, now, see it as experience. Life doesn't always give you what you want, so today you're not getting it." She takes up a piece of paper and starts reading out names.

"Ruka…" Oh god dammit, why me first? "… And Ace," she says and my eyebrows lifts slowly. Is this woman serious? I hear a lot of 'not fair' and 'why?' in the classroom, but eventually it dies down. Maybe this isn't too bad? Maybe Mara would be partnered with Law? That would be a miracle.

I turn around and see Ace's face by one of the window seats. He looks directly at me with some sort of smirk plastered on his face. My cheeks have no problem with showing off the blood that rushes to them and I turn to face Miss. Nakamura again, a little bit embarrassed.

"Sanji and Nami," she then says. "Oh, no…" I hear Nami say and Sanji turns around to look at Nami and turns his prince charming on, not that it is very charming, but whatever. I am just happy I could be with Ace.

"Zoro and Luffy." I giggle at this, two idiots in the same group? Zoro groans and Luffy just smiles big. This could also be fun.

"Mara and Vivi," I look over at Mara who in fact looks a little bit disappointed, but then again happy. She is in the same group as Vivi, one of the smartest and most helpful people in this class. Mara turns around to see Vivi smiling at her. Mara smiles back with an even bigger smile. Mara is reasonable, so the disappointment of not being in the same group as Law disappears quickly.

"Law and Christina," Miss Nakamura says and I just know that Mara's disappointment comes back.

**(Mara's P.O.V)**

Is it wrong of me to be so distracted by Christina that I completely ignore my own lab partner? I mean I try to be discreet, but when I look at Christina, even I fall in love with her. She is really tall; I found that out when she walked up to sit with Law. She also walks like a model, and has perfect curves in every possible place. She has shoulder length short, blond, wavy hair that makes her tan skin look even more perfect. Her face is full of makeup. I don't even use that much makeup when I go out, but it sort of suits her. She is perfect in every possible way except for her light voice that is almost just as ringing as Miss. Nakamura's.

Law doesn't look particularly interested though. Sometimes we share a glance, but that's it. And that is the only hope I have for winning over this Barbie doll.

"Mara, you're pouring in too much," I hear Vivi say and nudge me gently in my shoulder to wake me up from my jealousy game. My eyes follow her finger as she points at the Erlenmeyer flask in front of me. I am pouring too much of some kind of blue liquid down in our experiment. To be honest; I don't even know what it is. I stop tilting the testing tube and put it back on the tube rack.

Our original red fluid is now turning purple, and smoke comes out of it. It then turns pink and starts to shake. Before I know it, the flask breaks.

I am hit with one of the shards, right underneath the goggles. Thank god I am wearing them. It stings and hurt, but I'm alright.

Another shard hits me somewhere right underneath my right ear. It feels like my right side of the face is paralyzed, but I don't show them the pain, only the concern for Vivi.

She seems alright, she was not hit by the glass. We stand up slowly, and pace away from the boiling fluid which is taking over our table. Of course the whole class had seen it. Miss. Nakamura is standing over the table watching the fluid bubble.

"Vivi, Mara! Which one of you did this?" she shrieks at us. For some reason, her ringing voice sounds even more wheezing than normal. She taps her foot out of rage and impatience.

"Well?!" she shouts at us. Vivi looks down, but looks up again quickly. "It was…" I can't let her take the blame for something I did.

"Me," I say. I try to look at Miss Nakamura's pissed face, but everything I see is a blur. My right hand is holding the place where the shards are sitting, underneath the ear, but suddenly it feels… wet. I don't look down, because I know I am bleeding. My hand slips, but my hair hides the damage instead.

Another person stands up and walks towards me. I can't see who it is anymore, but I know it is one of the boys, because he is freakishly tall.

I don't want to look him in the eyes, and honestly, I don't think I can either. His hand touches my left cheek and I recognize the arm with the tattoos on. Law uses his other hand to draw a line in my forehead that goes down the right side of my face and pulls the hair out of the way. He stares the wound.

"What am I going to do with you," he mutters. Or at least it sounds like he muttered. My head feels heavy.

"Mara? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks me. I stare at his hand. The one holding my left cheek never left, but the other one holds up…

"34," I answer. I am quite sure of my answer even though I know he only has five fingers on that hand . My muscles decide that they just want to end right now and I fall to my knees. They hit the floor with a distance thud. It seems like it happens far away. Law kneels in front of me, holding me so I can't fall and longer. Everything around me is distant. I don't think I even am in the same room. The last thing I hear is a faint cry; the cry of my name.

**(Ruka's P.O.V)**

I watch Mara's body go limp as she just falls down to her knees, but Law catches her smoothly. He kneels down and make sure that she doesn't fall more.

"Mara!" I nearly scream, I am ready to run for her, but someone grabs my arm, and holds me in place. I turn around to be pulled into a hug, one that holds me tight. I understood that his hug isn't for comfort. It is mostly for keeping me in place.

I try to escape, but Ace is really strong, so I fail. I am also running on pure adrenaline and instinct now as I see my best friend being scooped up in Laws arms, and brought out of the room.

I start crying. I cry for her, only her. She can't go like this. It was a shard! She is better than this. I escape Ace arms and head for the door, but another arm gets to me. This one belongs to the freckled hot guy's blond brother.

"Let me go," I almost make it, but when the brothers decide to work together to keep me in place, is when it gets difficult. Ace blocks me from the front and Sabo from the back. I try to avoid them by stepping sideways out, but Sabo grabs my arm, pulls me back, grab my other arm and tries to keep them in place. Ace decides to take the chance to grab my face and make me stare at him.

"Listen, Law works much better if he doesn't have anyone crying over his shoulder. Mara will be okay, and you know you can trust him," he says. His words make me stop fighting. Instead I let my forehead fall on his shoulder and I stop fighting.

"Mara is in safe hands. Law will not let her down," he adds. Sabo slowly lets go of my hands and Ace slowly moves his arms around my back and my head. I turn my head to lie against his neck and he simply holds me tighter.

My hands clutch to his shirt. They're desperate. They can't let him go. I don't want to.

This hug wasn't only for keeping me in place.

This was for comfort. This was for security. I know I could trust Law. What I don't understand is why she fainted from blood loss when Mara can fucking control it.

That's what's on my mind as I try to calm myself down in Ace's warm arms.

"We'll go to them soon. We'll give Law 30 minutes, alright? Just wait 30 minutes." Ace pat my head, to make me feel more comfortable. He let go slowly and takes my hand in his. We walk back to our seat and sit down again. His hand never let go of my hand.

Not even when he decides to take a nap.

When Ace wakes up it is just a few minutes before we can head for the medics room. I don't care about the other classes. I just want to see Mara's smiling face. I need to know that she's alright.

We head to the club; me, Ace, Nami and Vivi. The girls decided to come along. I look down on the grey floor again. I think it is my new favorite place to stare when I need to think. One thought creeps onto my mind like a ninja creeps into the night (or whatever); why couldn't Mara use her powers?

Was it because she was in the classroom and didn't want everyone to see it? But why the fuck would she risk her life for that? Or maybe she just couldn't? Maybe something have happened to her so she can't use them? All these questions need some answers!

We stop outside the door to the medics. We knock and wait for a response. Law opens the door, and let us in, but closes it behind him again lock it. The medic's room is very big actually. It is very bright and white. There are some desks in here, a table by the window (the one that Law sat by this morning) and a skeleton in the corner. It kind of freaks me out.

"So, what's up, doc?" Nami asks concerned, but also bored. Law has his back turned to us and read some sort of book.

"She is alright. I stitched her up quickly. She lost a lot of blood, but she will be alright. The one thing that concerns me…" he says as he turns around, revealing the blue book. He walks over to the table by the window and put the book down. I am the first to walk over to him.

"…is why she didn't use her powers," he says. He flips the page in the book to find a big picture of a wasp or bee; bee was the closest.

"I have a theory; either she was too stupid to even think of using her powers…" he says. "…but she can't control the healing. It's not a conscious process," I quickly say.

"What?" I hear Vivi say. We all turn to her. Oh right… she doesn't know we have devil fruit powers. Greeeaaat…

"Long story short: Mara can control blood," I say fast. I cut out the part about me. She doesn't need to know that yet. She looks a little surprised, but ignores it quickly.

"Exactly," Law confirms it. "…so what could possibly hinder the healing?" Vivi decides to join our conversation. "Either seastone…" Ace bumps in. "…or homocidium apis," Law says. Namis heels are closing in on us.

"The murder bee," Laws voice seems unsure. "Wait, what the hell is a murder bee?" Nami asks. I want to know too, but I guess it kind of explains simply in the name.

"For the first; the bee is not exactly a living creature. It is a robot, being controlled by a human. Second; the bee is constructed to carry poison. The poison neutralizes the devil fruit in devil fruit users. Third; it gives the victim a virus that leads to a specific decease. Fourth;" Law goes silent.

"It kills," Ace says quietly. I can't believe my ears. Mara is going to die. But she can't! She can't die. Law exhales fast. He seems just as worked up as I am with this.

"Is there a cure?" Vivi asks. Yes, there must be a cure.

"Maybe, but I am not entirely sure," Law says and scratches the back of his neck.

"But if there is, then we have to speak with the bee's owner and I can only think of one guy with enough money to have one of these murder bees," Law pinch the bridge of his nose.

"But if it is him, we're really screwed," Law continues. The whole room just waits for his answer. Nami taps her foot impatiently, Vivi hugs herself, Ace draw a hand through his hair and I just stare down at the floor.

"Doflamingo." Laws clenches his jaw. I can't keep quiet anymore and I blurt out:

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**End of Chapter 8 **

**Now, the murder bee is something I made up, and I just needed the Latin name for it and googled it. So it is made up, doesn't exist. **

**Sorry for the late update.**

"_What is so freaking important that even I can't know about it, huh?"_

"_If this has something to do with me…"_

"…_don't you think I have the right to know?"_

"_Please… what's wrong with me?" _

_Law does something that surprises me. He lets go of my wrist and starts hugging me instead. That came out of nowhere. Literally from threatening to hugging, wow. Can't say I didn't like it though._

"_Why are you hugging me?" I ask him and sniff slightly. He sighs out. I grab a hold of his shirt, and make sure I don't stain it with my tears. _

"_I don't like to see you cry," he says with his deep, dark voice that makes me tremble even more_

**Until next time!**

**-BlondRebelle**


End file.
